The present invention relates to training apparatus for use in a sport in which the object of the sport is to propel an object past a goaltender into a goal, and more specifically, a training device that permits a goaltender to determine when he is properly positioned to block a shot on the goal.
There are a number of sports in which the object of the sport is to propel an object past a goaltender and into a goal. Examples of such sports include hockey, soccer, field hockey, and lacrosse. In all such sports the body position of the goaltender is extremely important with respect to his ability to block a shot on the goal. In recent years, there has been increased interest in goaltender technique, however, few effective training aids are available to assist goaltenders in understanding the proper body position that should be assumed to be in position to block an incoming shot.
One goaltender training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,481 which employs cords that extend from take up reels mounted on the goalposts to the blade of a hockey stick, that is intended to identify the location of an object to be shot on the goal. The cords define the angles from the blade of the hockey stick to the goalposts and allow the goaltender to understand the angles that must be defended. This training apparatus, however, is not effective for providing instantaneous feedback to the goaltender with respect to the proper positioning or his arms, legs, and/or stick to block a shot from a point corresponding to the hockey stick since the cords only define a single line from the stick to the top of the goalpost.
It would therefore be desirable to have a goaltender training device that is of assistance to a goaltender in developing effective goaltending techniques and which provides feedback to the goaltender to allow the goaltender to understand when his arms, legs and/or stick are properly positioned to block an incoming shot.